the_song_of_vengeancefandomcom-20200214-history
The Common Gods
The Common Gods are worshipped by Lancians and Xasocis, although the Black God is feared and only worshipped by The Shadows. Each God is a child of the Golden Goddess and the Demon God, Immitis. Gods Golden Goddess Aurum Appearance Tall woman with hair like spun gold in a flowing dress made of sunlight holding the sun in one hand and the moon in the other. Black God Malum Appearance Hooded, dark figure with fiery eyes and a trident made of Darkness. Representation Power, mystery, evil, death Prayers Misfortune Demons Black horned imps Red God Bellator Appearance Armored Warrior carrying a bloody spear. Representation Danger, daring Prayers War, victory Purple God Herus Appearance Crowned man with luxurious cloak and thick black beard, holding a set of scales. Representation Royalty, dignity, law, justice Prayers Luck, prosperity, justice Demons Eagle White Goddess Spero Appearance Beautiful maiden in a flowing white dress. Representation Freshness, hope, purity, innocence, light Prayers Hope, virtue Demons Fawn Blue Goddess Otium Appearance Woman with long platinum hair, long sleeved blue silk dress. Representation Peace, stability, confidence, sincerity Prayers Peace, truth Green Goddess Auctus Appearance Red-haired woman with a crown of daisies wearing a flowing grass green dress with a carnation belt. Representation Life, growth, natural, fertility Prayers Crops, fertility Gray Goddess Nutrix Appearance Old, hunched woman wearing a gray cloak. Representation Maturity, authority, wisdom, strength of character, healing Prayers Family, healing, guidance Yellow Goddess Laetitia Appearance Young girl with two long braids and a lovely yellow dress. Representation Joy, cheer, warmth, cowardice Prayers Happiness, virtue, innocence Pink Goddess Nymph Appearance Beautiful temptress in a pale pink silk dress. Representation Romance, love, beauty Prayers Love, beauty Demons Dove Orange God Opes Appearance Young man in fine clothes. Representation Health, wealth, youth Prayers Good fortune Brown God Lidium Appearance Tall, muscular man with brown skin wearing rough skins and pelts. Representation Nature, strength, solid, reliable Prayers Crop fertility, strength Blessings and Soul Ceremonies When someone is born, they are blessed by the gods, giving them aspects of their character. When a child turns 12, they go through their Soul Ceremony, where a priest or priestess of each god places a drop of blood their blood onto a crystal. The crystal takes the color(s) of the gods they were blessed by. Each person is given a bigger blessing by a certain god, who becomes their patron god. It is this god that leads them through the gates of Cyphneas. In the rare instance, a person is blessed by only one god. In these cases, they are gifted with a new name from their god that they are given at their Soul Ceremony. Most of the time, these people become the priests or priestesses of their God. Cyphneas Cyphneas is the City of the Gods. It is the place where the dead dwell. Each area of the city is meant for the peoople blessed by their god. When a person dies, they are guided to Cyphneas by their god from the place they died. Cyphneas is a real, tangible place located in the north-western region of the Northern Alps. The exact location is unknown to any living person, only those that have died know where it is. Demons If a person dies and is seen as unworthy by their god, they are not allowed to pass through the gates of Cyphneas and instead become a demon for their god. Demons are the minions or followers of their God. They do their bidding and depending on their god, they take different forms. Superstitions Numbers 12 is considered a lucky number because it is how many gods there are, excluding Immitis. 13 is unlucky because it is including Immitis. Each God has their own number.